Data centers comprising large numbers of servers connected via a network are increasingly used for cloud computing services and are under high demand. As demand increases so do situations where one or more servers in the data center fail and this leads to outages of cloud computing services and other errors. Data center operators often need to add more servers to a data center in order to scale up to meet demand, or to remove servers for maintenance or upgrade.